


Fem Gon freecs x Illumi Zoldyck

by rukigascon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukigascon/pseuds/rukigascon





	1. Chapter 1

another fanfic. Illumi x fem Gon.

hisoka was really addicted to Gon's face he even had her photo with him.

Illumi just look at his creepy friend while the latter put so much attention to the said photo.He did not know from where he had snatched her photo.

This guy was a real freak...how come he became friend with this creepy crazy saddist magician.

this friend of him enjoy making fun...annoying the said girl in the photo. Yeah the girl in the picture was.

well.uhm. Cute. 

???

when  or where did he started to used the word..cute? 

huh. Insane this was not very me..

being with hisoka was making him crazy.  Hisoka was having a great desire for the young girl...eager to let her live. ..And nurture her fighting skill in order to intensify his desire to hunt for her and then kill her afterwards...hisoka enjoyed that style. ..He believes that she could become more stronger given lots of time to nurture and develop..her inborn ability...

but in Illumi's perception it should be stopped. For him Gon is dangerous. ..And to nurture her Might put the girl in even  more dangerous..level that might be very difficult for anyone to stop.He remembered that girl during the final hunter exam...

Gon was very furious at him for what he did to killua. ..She almost broke his right arm. If the hunter association is not going to intterupt or if he just don't really need that hunter license for his next assignment ( yeah family business~assassination) he could have killed that girl..she's already dead by now. 

The girl was completely  furious at him..as he could see in her blazing eyes..while she was asking her to apologize (With force)to killua.huh. That brat. was trying to dictate him..who was she to do that?!

Well she seems very brave for standing in front of him..unlike other people or enemy he had encountered who made it very easy for him....to kill them. But this terrible girl with a bratty personality. ..Even at a young age. .already have a dubious personality when mad. We'll he was a little bit shock at the transition of this girl...she look like... well. .an innocent angel which is vulnerable to death at anytime soon....she seems to be a glass that can  break easily...but look at it...it turns out the girl had surpassed his expectation...her whole personality spells danger.Unique.huh.She even manage to survived the difficult level of security from their resident mansion which was located at kukuro mountain together with her friend.Even manage to get out together with killua.

So thats why it has been hard for a professional assasin like him to kill this girl...there is something unique about her.Even manage to get their father's approval. ..

ugh... father had spoiled his young brother so much....not good...

ah..it was Gon's fault...she's torn in his throat...and a b.i to his young brother.

His brother that he can easily manipulate then...he's obedient young brother who always do what he wanted...not until he met her...so thats her spirit...she inspired killua to take another path. .which is a big mistake! !! there is no other path nor dream or ambition for killua other than to be an assasin. There is no way for him...getting away from their one and only family business.It was really Gon's fault.Its a mistake that she became friends with his young brother.And she'll pay for that...

For now he was still not going to focus on the said girl even though she began to be a threat to him..not now.he's kind of busy on his next big assignment...that will cost big bucks of money. His next assignment well be in yorkshin...well with his partner in crime Hisoka.He admit that having hisoka as an alley benefits him a lot....minus his...saddist...psychotic traits....everything just work succesfully.

''Hmm..my friend look at my pretty toy. ..Hmm...i cant wait to taste her blood...huh huh' slurp...!!! as the tip of hisoka's tongue had touched the photo.

'' Uh. I dont really understand you...you should have done that earlier. ''illumi said....Or i should have been the one who have done it.

as if hisoka had read what was playing in his mind.

'' Illumi dont dare do anything to that girl...shes mine.''

Illumi quickly turn away his back to hisoka.

'' Ok..as you wish my (Freaky) friend lets begin our work...'' 

hisoka was in anime mode after hearing what he said.

'' Huh?! Earlier today?!  the nerve of this guy. '' no day off?! .Hisoka felt sick...yesterday they had been very busy. ..And again as early as 6 o'clock?  he had not even bid goodbye to Gon.who's living only two blocks away from where they are.

Yeah...this freaky friend of Illumi...is a consistent stalker to Gon...well that also benefited him...for he could also stalked with his brother killua silently as possible....(so the two were both stalker~~) 

Hisoka bidding goodbye to Gon? duh.. in an unwanted annoying way...Hisoka will be doing that...he could just imagine how the girl's eyes blaze at hisoka...in a battle mode aura. And hisoka will just laugh and mutter 

'' oh..how lovely..huh..huh..!!!''

.The saddist~masochist...~~

''hurry up. ..or you'll miss a lot thing..you crave for...''

and dark aura immediately surrounded Hisoka as he smiled dubiously.

His Favorite. He would'nt want to miss. ..that..

KILLING SPREE.

At the back of Illumi's mind:Soon Gon i'll be dealing with you.Soon. I'll get killua from you.

and the two proceed  walking.

***

to be continue.


	2. the beginning

***

“Gon wake up its already 9 o'clock we will be late with our flight to york shin!!!”  it was killuas big loud mouth that awaken her. 

''Hmm...wait..its still early. .Im sleepy...''Gon answered while yawning...as she slowly opened her eyes...she's planning to close her eyes again. .To sleep....ag-...

''Arrrrghhhh!!!nohhhh!!! '...heyy....!!!' killua was now screaming with vein popping his head. 

''The nerve of this girl!!! Wake up...!!!''.and he shook her endlessly.

''Ok.ok stop...!!! Please come down'' As Gon lazily glared at him.

She blankly stared at the clock...

''Tik...tok...tik...''

''uh???...??''

''tik...tok..''

''Waaaaaahhhhhh......were going to be late...lets hurry!!!!'' Gon was screaming very loud that had caused  killua to earned goose bumps. 

Hayps!!!sometimes its very hard to deal with Gon. 

But he so love this girl friend of him...not romantically. Huh. Just a girl friend no romance...no hanky-panky....for him she's a dude. And killua wouldnt like to break that friendship. ..for him Gon is his closest....greatest.... friend ever!!! A person he can lean on..she made him  happy...she let him feel how to be a normal kid...having to enjoy the things normal kids do...He remembered during their first meeting...she already surprised him...for not being afraid of him...specially when he said he came from a family of professional assassins. She even manage to look him straight in the eye without blinking...and laugh joyously after grabbing his hand for a handshake...and that day they already became friends. 

killua suddenly smiled remembering  those memories. ..

How she had bravely fight together with kurapika and Leorio. ..Just for their friendship they manage to stand against his family...even gained his fathers approval...his father said that he really had a good taste for having friends like them.Like Gon.

Idiot.

As killua continuedly smiling...

***


End file.
